Seventh Night
by Ninja Cat of Light
Summary: After suffering the loss of her twin and last family member, Tifa must carve out a new life in Midgar, a city warring with itself. She finds work disguised as a man under the enigma Cloud, whose attentions are set on the lovely Aerith. Does she really want Aerith to return Cloud's affections, though? However, things really take a turn when Aerith falls for the wrong "man."
1. Chapter 1

A few notes before you read:

1. This is an AU

2. This is loosely based off of the play Twelfth Night or What You Will by Shakespeare. Not all characters are limited to the roles they are in, though. If one character seems to be different from the one I'm having them portray, it is intentional. However, if the canon characters are OOC, that's my bad and I'm deeply sorry.

3. Not all events are exactly like Twelfth Night and not all settings and such are like it. This is pretty much a story of its own.

4. It's pretty much safe for those who aren't acquainted with Shakespeare's Twelfth Night to read this. I suggest googling it, though, to get the full story on what it is.

5. This is not a yuri or yaoi fic. Sorry for you folks who were hoping it would be :( Mostly a story involving gender confusion XD

* * *

Seventh Night

Chapter 1 About Strange Lands and People

The tears were dry, but the pain was still there. Tragedy was something she was acquainted with, seeming how she had lost both of her parents, but the sudden loss of her brother left a fresh wound in the chambers of her heart. With a sigh, Tifa pulled off the gloves that her sibling had left her and threw them to the ground, blocked from anyone's view by just one of the many rocks that rested amongst the strange country they had found themselves in. A small dust cloud rose from the piece of desert-like terrain the leather gloves had landed on while Tifa's crimson eyes gazed out towards the horizon.

Brown was the impression she had of the land that looked back to her. The ground seemed to be completely barren of any plants or even weeds, making it seem as desolate as Tifa was feeling. Tan dirt stretched around them for miles and she ventured to look for any piece of color on the rocky landscape that could be any sign of life. Nothing but stone hills interrupted the color scheme that was scrutinized by her vision.

"Tifa," someone called out to her. She was startled by the words that were spoken to her and had forced her to surface from all of her thoughts. "You know it's not safe to be out here on your own like this."

"Sorry, Cid," Tifa answered the captain of the aircraft that had crashed maybe a day earlier. She looked at the fellow survivor of an unpredictable disaster who had managed to get her and few others off safely. It wasn't soon until Tifa turned her eyes back out towards the horizon, searching first the ground, than the sky.

"It's getting dark, about time to head back," the grizzled man grunted from where he stood beside the young woman, "what're you doin' out here, anyways?"

Tifa was often steeped into her thoughts and she was still hoping in vain that what had been happening lately was just a dream. Cid rubbed the stubble on his chin and surveyed the girl whose mind was off somewhere else.

"Do you think he could be alive?" Tifa asked, suddenly, searching the landscape once more.

"What?" Cid replied with some confusion. He was beginning to wonder if her mind was fully intact. Losing loved ones could do that to a person. Normally, Tifa never let on to her emotions in front of anyone.

"Zack," Tifa answered, turning her strangely colored eyes on Cid. Sometimes they were red, sometimes brown. The sadness in her that was so obvious had muddied their usual beautiful rouge.

Cid didn't have the heart to tell her that he was most likely gone. However, even his own mind wondered if there was a possibility that the girl's twin brother might be alive, somehow. The experienced pilot had heard stories of miraculous survivals by those who had been perceived doom. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all.

"He could be, I guess. I don't know why you're asking me." Cid shrugged, only fueling her hopes, "I think I can say that it wouldn't be the first time someone came out of a wreck like that, but I still doubt anyone's alive."

"Then we should go look for him!" Tifa exclaimed instantly, eager to see if Zack was truly alive, or not.

"Hold up!" he tried to counter, "Haven't I already told you what kind of place we're in?"

"It shouldn't matter; we can bring the rest of the crew and see if anyone else made it." Tifa said, and then realized that she had been too distracted to ever hear the whereabouts of the place they had managed to escape from the crashing aircraft to. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I thought I already told you," Cid grumbled, crossing his arms, then decided that it wouldn't hurt to repeat himself, "I had a buddy who came from around here. They call it Midgar and lately it's not the best place to be."

"How come?"

"It's at war. Outsiders like us probably aren't very welcome, at the moment." Cid explained. "Not to mention what other things might be crawling around here."

Tifa was able to comprehend how dire their situation was. Although she wasn't aware of whether the locals were barbaric enough to do away with innocent travelers, she wasn't willing to find out. Wars weren't anything for civilians to be in the midst of and being from a different land, it made things that much more risky for the small band of survivors. Cid was probably the only one with a slight geographical idea of the place, so they were as good as lost. Also, she had been hearing the people of the land weren't entirely friendly.

"Now let's get back. I don't know how safe it is around here at dark." Cid urged, turning to walk away. Tifa followed him with one last glance over her shoulder.

Someone had started a fire on top of a small overhang that was maybe just three yards above the ground. The side was concave, so it formed somewhat of a shelter where those who were invalid were resting under. Tifa observed the ten or eleven who had escaped from the ship that had been hurtling to the earth fourteen hours earlier. Most were the crew and few were passengers, but still managed to make up the majority of the invalid.

Many passengers weren't so lucky to even be wounded. Tifa felt like she should have been one of the unlucky people to stay on the ship, too. The event of their crashing had been mayhem that started as an attack from a plane that belonged to one of the local warring unions. No one was sure why the hostile aircraft had attacked the one they were on, which was a trade ship that was also carrying passengers as a favor. Chaos had broken out as soon as the passengers learned that the ship was going down and Tifa was almost steadily swallowed into the small panicking crowd.

Zack and Tifa knew Cid through their parents who had been friends of the aircraft's captain. The two twins made money doing odd jobs, after their father had joined the Lifestream two years earlier, and were originally returning to Nibelheim where the trade ship was also returning to. Both Zack and Tifa were extremely strong and could find a way to be useful in many places, so they managed to make their selves useful by blending in with the lower-ranking crew members who did odd-jobs. Unlike them, a few other passengers had paid to get on, either not being able to afford the fare of public transportation or not being able to make it on time.

When the ship had been attacked, only the crew and the twins had enough coherence or training to make a break for the emergency parachutes. Even after the passengers were urged to use them, someone had broken into panic that had lead the others to do so, also. Inevitably, Tifa was caught in the raving mass, separated from and searching for her brother. People who were in the right mind to escape took the limited amount of emergency stock of parachutes, and Zack had broken away from the others and managed to grab a hold of the last one.

They had happened to meet each other at the open hatch. Zack realized that he had snatched the last of the parachutes and tried to give it to Tifa, instead. At first, she refused, wanting him to save himself. Knowing that it wouldn't be long, Zack was able to overpower the girl and strapped the backpack to her and pushed her out of the open hatch. Tifa wasn't aware of what had happened, at first, and was almost too late in activating the parachute. She landed safely, although her heart had been torn in half. Not much time had passed before she heard a resonating crash that echoed for maybe miles, signaling the fallen ship. Cid had found her and brought her to the remaining survivors who had also been found by some of his crew.

On their return to the campsite, the captain pilot let loose a string of quiet curse words. Cid calmed himself before commenting "I don't know about this fire."

"How come?" Tifa asked, not sure how a fire could be a bad idea, at all. Fire would most likely keep the local animals away, provide something to cook over, and keep warm. She had heard desert nights could get cold.

"We might get spotted." He replied ominously. Tifa didn't have to ask to know who Cid was possibly talking about. "Who knows," he sighed heavily, "we may be far out enough to be ignored."

Food was mainly what some of the crew had thought to grab before jumping the plane. There were mostly only packaged and canned foods left in the emergency packs that came with the parachutes. What they had was severely rationed in order to save some for however many days they might be lost. Tifa ate her share and convinced herself that things would get better. Eventually, someone from Nibelheim would come looking for them as soon as they figured out that the ship was missing and it wasn't like no one in the crew hadn't thought to send a distress signal.

"So, what exactly is this war over?" Tifa casually asked Cid while sitting around the campfire. She was still trying to get her mind off of her own problems.

"Gimme a second to remember," Cid replied, scratching the back of his neck, "it's been awhile since someone's told me, myself."

Tifa nodded and sighed quietly. The land was so strange, especially for a local airship to take down another, for unknown reason. The idea to cut through had been a risky decision one of the crew members talked Cid into doing. He had consented only to the fact that it would save many days to the trip. No one knew that this would be the outcome.

"Isn't it over that big Shinra Company?" someone offered.

"That's right!" Cid boomed, "Some big shot power company was screwing up the city. Turns out a bunch of people didn't like that and decided to rebel and that's how the other union, AVALANCHE came about."

"So, those two are the ones at war?" Tifa asked and shook her head woefully. "Can't they go about it any other way?"

A couple of men laughed to themselves, thinking that it was just like a woman. Cid had to curse them back to silence for him to speak. Tifa didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her crestfallen.

"Well, there's not much to talk out." Cid tried to get across, "All the talking that was there to do was done and so AVALANCHE was pretty much formed as plan B."

Tifa reflected on this as she watched the fire send up a ball of sparks into the sky. The warm glow kept out the chill of the night and everyone had gathered around it. Not much firewood was found in the rocky turf and was mainly kept lit by the lighter fluid in a few cigarette lighters some of the men found on their person. Cid had refused to lend his own lighter to the cause. This was a sign of hope for Tifa, because she knew Cid would only give up his cigarette lighter when all else was lost. However, the flames would only gulp any fuel down in a flurry and beg for more as some gave up articles of clothing. A pile of jackets that the crew members had given up lay beside the fire where they were either tossed onto it or given to anyone who was possibly in need of it.

Tifa frowned, her gloves could have gone into the fire and prolonged its warmth, but she abandoned the little guilt she felt. They symbolized a part of her life she wouldn't get back, now. Someone would have asked her if they really needed them. They were best where they were at where no one would find them.

"Do you see that?" a crew member asked aloud. The abrupt inquiry silenced the party and only the pops and crackles of the fire could be heard. Cid and the other crewmen looked the direction the rookie had pointed out. For a moment, Tifa thought she saw something move.

"Get over the side." Cid ordered suddenly as he threw the pile of jackets over the fire, suffocating it and putting it out.

Tifa found herself in complete darkness and her eyes were refusing to adjust. She could hear the others making their way over the short cliff side and hear their feet crunching the dirt as they landed on the other side. She glanced around her and saw a light in the distance before someone grabbed her arm.

"Stay as close to the side as you can," Cid said to all of them as he dragged Tifa over the side with him. "We've been spotted."

Tifa's heart was pounding as she looked up above her. The edge of the precipice was outlined as a beam of light swept over the top of it. Soft footsteps were scuffling all over the campsite that they had just abandoned. At first, she thought there couldn't be a whole lot of people searching around for how soft the footsteps were, but when Tifa listened harder she could tell there were enough people to outnumber them.

Sweat was rolling down her neck, by then, even though the temperature was drastically colder than that of the day. She held her breath when she saw multiple flashlight beams sweeping around above them. Tifa's fingers grasped at the rocks buried into the side of the rock face as she anticipated the worst. The tension of the situation was almost drowning them and it wasn't broken until there was a strange electronic jingle.

Almost immediately it stopped as one of the intruders began to speak. Tifa closed her eyes as she figured out that they had just answered their cell phone. She opened her eyes to see Cid at her left, staring above them, open mouthed. Already, yet another phrase of profanity was forming on his thing lips.

"Hello," the man said softly, pausing to listen to the other end, "Yeah, we saw a campfire out here. Someone put it out before we could get here… No, they don't seem to be around here, right now, but we haven't been searching for long… Fine, we'll head back here, tomorrow, they won't get far, whoever they are."

Tifa almost felt her heart fly out of her mouth when she saw the flashlight beams disappear and the footsteps grew weaker in sound as they distanced theirselves. She counted to a hundred before anyone ever dared to move, again.

"Pack up." Cid said quietly to the people, "We're leaving here, now,"

No one bothered to disobey and they all hesitantly crept atop the overhang and gathered the few possessions they had left to them. Tifa sighed and helped those who needed assistance. The close encounter had left her dizzy with relief but she was still able to make herself useful.

"Who's side were they on?" a passenger asked as they trudged with the rest of the crowd.

"Probably Shinra's," Cid answered, "From what I know, one of AVALANCHE's leaders were injured from the last battle they were caught in and is still trying to recover. They've been falling back on their job."

"Poor guy," a woman murmured, "He's probably getting a lot of blame right now."

The group had walked maybe a mile before they began to feel the exhaustion of the night and events weigh down on their shoulders. Tifa's hands ached against the rough strap of the duffel bag she was carrying. She wasn't used to being without the gloves that she had rid herself of and her hands looked unusually pale in the night. Not much time had passed before her feet began to ache in her boots. She was cold in the skimpy clothing she wore, not meant for going out into the cold in.

"When are we going to stop?" she finally mustered up to ask Cid, who was the automatic leader of the assembly.

"Until we're well away," he answered gruffly, "You heard 'em. They'll be back tomorrow and probably track us down a whole lot easier in the daylight."

Tifa suppressed the urge to groan in distaste. She knew that there were others who were worse off than her. Cid's stubbornness and self-preservation, however, was outdoing all of their ailments and complaints. Tifa just knew that there had to be some other way that didn't involve running every time there was a brush with danger, especially if it meant walking their feet off.

"Hey," Tifa spoke up as a plan struck her. She didn't know if she was going to regret voicing it, or not, but her weariness rendered her just a little more careless than usual. "Why don't we just go to the city and find AVALANCHE? Maybe they'll help us, since they're the good guys."

"Tifa, are you crazy?" Cid turned on her. She hadn't expected the sudden outburst, at all, and thought her plan was a good one. "We'll get caught by Shinra, most likely. He's got these SOLDIERS crawling all around the city."

"If AVALANCHE is getting in and out, there's got to be a way around them, then." Tifa countered in just a slightly calmer voice, she could feel the eyes of the others looking at her and their ears straining to catch every word. She was feeling the regret, now.

"Alright! Go get yourself killed!" Cid said, stopping in his tracks. He held his hands out for Tifa to go on. "We're better off wandering around here where we at least have a chance than going to the city where we _will _get caught!"

Tifa felt the spotlight as strong on her as ever, while Cid stood waiting for her to go on. Everyone was looking at her warily as if she had done something terribly wrong. They were all with staying out in the wilderness and finding shelter instead of slipping around in the city, where they would most likely be split up.

She was unknowingly standing by herself before she squinted in the dark to see the party going on without her, only meters away. Running to catch up, Tifa hung out at the back of the crowd, contemplating her options. The embarrassment at being confronted by all of the people still burned at her blushing cheeks.

The skies were beginning to stain grey as dawn approached. The caravan had been traveling all night, not sure if they were walking in circles, or not. Eventually, they found themselves trying to all cram into a crevice of a cave in a rock face that was three times as tall as the concave overhang they had last settled into.

Tifa chose to be one of the ones to sleep outside. She knew she was a lot stronger than the three other women who were with them and could fight for herself if worst came to worst. She was settling her head on the duffel bag she had hauled when Cid sat down beside her. Although she still felt a little conflicted about talking to him, she forced herself to greet him.

"Hey," she said. Sometimes she could be too forgiving, and she wondered if this might be one of those times. Cid ran a hand through his short, blonde hair before speaking.

"Hey," he said before forcing himself to go on with a deep breath, "I guess I oughta be sorry about that."

Tifa smiled a little to herself. Zack had taught her that Cid didn't apologize easily during the time they were still together. She had seen so, firsthand, now. His words were obviously hesitant, but the guilt still showed on his face.

"It's fine, Cid," Tifa said, taking notice of his relieved expression. It was probably relief on the part he got the apology out of the way more than Tifa accepting it.

She bit her lip before willing herself to go on. Somehow, she would end up regretting things more if she didn't say what was on her mind. "It's…just that I don't care to know I'll be going from place to place, now on. I guess I'm a little stubborn for it."

"I think I can understand," Cid replied before a small silence filled where there was no conversation between them.

"Do you think…?" Tifa began before trailing off. She didn't know if she wanted to go on, accounting for what had happened earlier.

"No, I don't," Cid responded brusquely. Tifa thought that she should have been mad, but she found herself laughing, even if it was just a little bit. "I guess you can tell me." He said, prepping himself for whatever crazy idea the girl would have.

"Do you think one of us could join up with AVALANCHE and get the rest of us in the city?" Tifa said, feeling like she was repeating herself.

"Probably not," Cid sighed. "They'll recognize the crew and me. I doubt any of these other people have the guts enough to walk up to them."

"I'll do it," Tifa shrugged. She could be a shy mouse sometimes, but when it came down to it, she was willing to do the job.

"You can't," Cid answered bluntly. Tifa was slightly taken aback about how promptly he had answered her.

"Why not?" she inquired a little aggressively.

"They wouldn't let a girl into this. I know that much."

"Oh," Tifa said, seeing a flaw, "that's not fair."

Then, that's when her grand plan was fabricated.

* * *

Okay, so the story behind the making of this fic was that in my absence, I have been writing numerous things. They range from fanfiction material to original stories, but none of them really made me feel like they were able to share. This story idea came about after seeing the movie version of _Twelfth Night_, with the wondrous Helena Bonham Carter and other brilliant actors. I decided that it would be flippin awesome to apply a strange and humorous situation to our beloved FF7 characters :) originally, I wanted to finish the entire story before posting, but it was taking a long time. LONG TIME. Try maybe a year and a half, or longer. I would get lazy, stumble into writer's block, or get wrapped up in my offline life. And to be honest, a lot of fanfiction stories lately just haven't been ringing my bell. I found that I enjoy writing more than I do reading fanfiction. This story has up to eight and a half chapters ready to go, and I feel maybe if I actually publish them and receive feedback, any problems with writer's block and procrastination would greatly lessen.

So, in order to encourage my happy, typing fingers **please review** :) I enjoy positive and constructive feedback of all times, because I want to know what all of you think. And I promise you, I never ramble this much in my story notes. Expect less chit-chat in the next chapters.

**This story will be updated every Thursday, starting this week ;)**

...O yeah, before I shut my mouth and let you readers go in peace:  
**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own neither Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night_ and its franchise, or the Final Fantasy franchise. Nor do I own the songs used as my chapter titles (Schumann for this chapter; I'm a piano geek)


	2. Chapter 2 Almost Too Serious

Another chapter that all of you will hopefully enjoy :) The entire reason I rated this T was for the alcohol content in this chapter. Don't worry, it is used for comedy reason and I do not support drinking...although Reno does.

I'm not sure what the point of disclaimers are. This is fanfiction, so of course none of the writers own the material being written about. Nontheless, I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise nor the songs used as chapter titles who are both by Schumann.

* * *

Chapter 2 Almost Too Serious

"What?" Reno exclaimed when he got the news. His red head had been resting on the counter in the large kitchen just a moment earlier and just shot up.

"You heard me!" Yuffie replied. Most of the staff had evacuated the kitchen, knowing things were going to get loud. It was meetings and conversations like these that tend to get loudest between the bodyguard and Turk, especially if there's any alcohol around.

"That's ridiculous! It's just her brother!" Reno replied from the chair that was pulled up to the counter in order for him to lean against it.

Then came Yuffie's turn to be outraged: "What do you mean 'just her brother'?"

"Oh, come on! He's better off wherever he is then this dump of a town." Reno mumbled to the fuming ninja.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" Yuffie proclaimed, "Insensitive idiot!"  
"Yeah, yeah, keep talking," Reno said, laying his head back down, then added to himself with a smirk, "that's about all you're good for…"

"What?"

"Nothin' yo."

"No, you said something!" Yuffie said, "Come on, tell me!"  
Reno held up an empty glass, "Can't quite remember…"

With a roll of her eyes, Yuffie poured a fragrant liquid into it and Reno's flushed face regained its previous scarlet as he drank deeply.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme?" He commented, completely off of what Yuffie had pleaded to know, "Locking yourself in your room and refusing to see any men, at all?"

"Well," Yuffie said than looked over her shoulder, "I guess, it is pretty intense, but still, her brother died, you jerk!"

"Blah, blah, blah! That's all I'm hearing. Here, drink," Reno said holding up his glass which had already been halfway drained. Yuffie pushed it away and pursed her lips. She had long grown used to the way her lady's cousin would behave in a hangover in which he would try to cure with more drink.

"You're going to get in so much trouble one day, and I'll be there to laugh." Yuffie threatened. "And laugh and laugh and laugh."

"No, you'll just hand me more alcohol when I ask for it," Reno said.

"No, I'll laugh,"

"Then, give me more…"

"So I can laugh some more." Yuffie tried to retort.

"You know you love me!" Reno said.

"Yeah-I mean, no!" Yuffie exclaimed, getting her words twisted. "Um, that's beside the point, I think. So whatever happened to the last guy you tried to set up with Aerith?"

"Rude? Oh, yeah," Reno answered, remembering something, "he was supposed to come by some time or another. I don't know what's taking him."

"Aw, why's he gotta come over?" Yuffie groaned, "He's way too serious and I don't like him."

"Who _do_ you like?" Reno questioned rhetorically.

"Plenty of people! Better than him, at least!" Yuffie snapped from where she sat on top of the counter.

"Name three."

"Well, there's you," Yuffie began, counting on her fingers, "then there's Aerith, and…"

"Ha! I thought so!"

"No, I can't just think of anyone off the top of my head, right now!" Yuffie complained, "Gimme a break here, it's not like _you_ have to be the one to try to get Aerith out of the house!"

"Nope," Reno replied with a self-satisfied smile, "I'm the one who drinks up all the wine… and whiskey… and… well, you get the point. But you know what? I'm completely fine with that, because my job sucks more than yours."

"Ugh, Turks," Yuffie muttered in distaste.

Reno stretched before saying, "Oh, come on, everything's neutral here, isn't it?"

"Why do they even let you in here?" Yuffie sighed before getting up. "I'm gone; don't trip on yourself, on the way out."

"Will do," Reno answered.

The ninja opened the door to a dark man wearing sunglasses. He was at least twice her size and stood stiffly at the door.

"Who're you?" she asked, bluntly.

"Is there a Reno, here?" the bald man asked.

"Rude!" the requested man called cheerfully.

_So this is the guy._ Yuffie thought as she looked the man up and down like he was some sort of suspicious character. Reno had staggered up beside Yuffie and failed at pushing her aside.

"Hey, there, Rude!" he slurred while leaning on the ninja in his way.

"He's drunk, as always," Yuffie informed, noticing Rude's slightly puzzled expression.

"Not when I'm at work, because that would be very bad for my paycheck." Reno corrected. The girl simply looked to the ceiling and waited out whatever Reno was up to. A long pause took place in which Reno was staring in a daze at the floor before he perked up and said, "Well, don't just stand there, Yuffie, invite him in! You can be so insensitive, sometimes."

"Oh, come on!" she cried out, "And get off of me, while you're at it. _I'm_ the insensitive one while you are suggesting that it's no big deal for a sibling to die!"

"I never said that…" Reno said. Rude was glancing back and forth between the two.

"Of course you did!- Oh, wait, that's before I gave you more alcohol, wasn't it?" Yuffie murmured thoughtfully. "No wonder you can't remember, right now."

"Anyway, so like I was saying," Reno said, before looking at Rude and then saying, "Yuffie you still haven't invited him in, yet."

"I'm not the one who asked him over."

"But you live here, unlike silly me who comes here for the perks," Reno said, "and that's also another reason why you love me."

"Ugh," Yuffie groaned before telling Rude, "ignore him."

"Come on, let's get out of this kitchen, it gets stuffy with too much hot air," Reno said while pointing a finger at Yuffie. "I'll lead the way!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuffie said, peeling his arm from around her.

"Huh?"

"I've gotta check up on Aerith." Yuffie said before trotting off and calling over her shoulder, "See you later."

"So I take it this is where you come after work?" Rude questioned when Yuffie left.

"Yeah, it's a riot," Reno said before taking a sip from his glass. "Now, as I said, let's get outta here."

Reno led the way out, meandering through the halls and looking for some entertainment. Eventually, the two co-workers found themselves in one of the many posh sitting rooms that had a piano. Rude had seated himself on a couch as he watched his friend root around as if he was looking for something.

"Now, where did I hide it, again?" Reno muttered to himself.

"Isn't this family for AVALANCHE?" Rude asked, finally feeling at ease enough to voice his discomfort for being on the plot of land in the radius of the manor.

"I don't think they're really for anyone," Reno answered from behind a bookshelf. "Mr. Gainsborough has business relations with Shinra, but one of the guys over at AVALANCHE is making moon eyes for his daughter. The cousin doesn't like war, anyways."

"Don't tell me that's why you tried to set us up?" Rude sighed. He had long worked alongside Reno as one of Shinra's personal bodyguards and knew where most of his antics led.

"Hey," Reno objected, "it's worth a try. There's no way I'm gonna chance having relations with the enemy, even if we're on neutral grounds at this estate."

"Neutral?"

"Yup, no fighting here," Reno said, looking under an armchair, "Shinra has to respect the fact that the Gainsborough's won't pick sides."

Rude shook his head at this. He didn't quite get the fact that the peaceful family would just eat dinner with everyone when the people they invited over were currently bombing each other. Reno knew that his cousin's branch of the family were very intent on taking no side in order for peace. Shinra was forced to respect this if he wanted to maintain a good relationship with Aerith's father and AVALANCHE was expected to do so, too, if one wanted to impress her.

"Here it is!" Reno exclaimed in triumph when he pulled a bottle from under the grand piano's lid. "Yuffie forgot that they keep the wine cabinets locked when she put the last bottle away. I make sure to keep an extra hidden in some of the rooms, here. Champagne?"

After eyeing the suspicious bottle Rude muttered, "I'll pass."

"Your loss." Reno said before opening it. He howled when foam fizzed onto his suit. "That's the second one this week!"

He was able to fill his glass without making any more of a mess, although there was a puddle on the rich, wood floor that he unintentionally walked right through before taking a seat on the couch.

"Tell me why she rejected you, now?" Reno asked casually. Rude refused to reply and Reno eyed him anxiously. "Come on, please tell me! You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me!"  
"What do you think the reason is?"

Reno nodded in understanding, "Oops, I forgot she was refusing to see anyone. Oh, well, better luck next time."

"I don't plan on a next time," Rude said before catching himself, "at least with her."

"Not interested?" Reno asked with a smirk.

"I don't think _she's_ interested."

"So _you_ are." Reno summed. Rude let out another sigh and Reno took back his words. He decided that neither was interested in seeing anyone, at the time.

Reno took a sip of his drink than held out the bottle to Rude, "Alright, alright, so I'm not the best matchmaker. Here, have some."

* * *

Once again, **please review**. It lets me know if you like my material, people, so if you like it let me know!


	3. Chapter 3 Curious Story

Once again, don't own the FF7 franchise. Enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 3 Curious Story

"Tifa, I think you've done gone crazy." Cid replied to the determined girl.

"Please, I can probably get everyone into the city and settled in until help arrives. I'll even give you a cut of my salary. All you have to do is help out a little." Tifa pleaded after she had revealed her grand plot. Cid was surprised the honest and somewhat shy girl was the type for scheming things like what she had just unfolded.

Cid rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "I don't know, how are you gonna get into the city?"

"If AVALANCHE is the type of organization it is, then they're bound to have some secret way in and out of there." She said with a calm assurance.

An irritated sigh escaped the rough man whom Tifa was trying to convince. Cid looked at the young woman from over the hand he was rubbing his stubbly face with. The girl had tried to work out every flaw of the plan and she had done a good job, so far. Getting the first of many steps out of the way was going to be the hard part.

Afternoon had happened upon them before Tifa ever mentioned anything to Cid. Camp had been set up, in hopes that they wouldn't have to move again but there was no fire to pinpoint their location. Smoke would give them away during the day and the light of the fire would give them away at night. Tifa brushed her thumb against the rock formation they had managed to find refuge at.

"You think your father would be okay with this?" he tried to point out. Cid saw some hope when there was a flash of doubt on Tifa's face.

"I… don't think so," she said, looking at the ground to figure out the answer, "but if it's to help those in need, I think he wouldn't mind."

After that subject was resolved Cid found himself at a loss. With one last heavy sigh he offered her a hard stare and decided, "Fine, only on the condition you don't turn up hurt or dead. Now whaddaya need help with first?"

Tifa's face broke into a grateful smile before she started guiding the grizzled man through her plan. This was going to involve a big transformation that required assistance of the other gender, although it would be hard persuading Cid through a few things. Her enthusiasm was at a rather high level that Cid was beginning to find dangerous. He knew that there were going to be some things she was currently unaware of but would not like at all.

"So if you're going to go up there saying you're a boy, you'll never get away with it like the way you are, now." Cid said.

"I know," Tifa nodded and smiled. She had worked out everything in her mind and then took Cid aside to begin the transformation.

Later, Cid found himself with a pocket knife against the most admirable hair he had ever seen pressed against the blade. He had stressed that the girl wouldn't get away with the length and style it was, hoping that it would discourage her from what he thought a dangerous task. The issue of her hair was inescapable, but Tifa weighed heavily the effects it would have on her, emotionally. This didn't stop her, however, and Cid only raised his eyebrows at her decision.

"Are you sure you want me doing this?" he asked, hesitantly before starting. Although she had consented to the decision and was trying to hide her hesitation, the girl was obviously uneasy about it.

Tifa, who had found a rock at the right height to sit on, managed to breathe out a firm "Yes."

Cid shook his head and muttered, "Your choice, now," before applying pressure against her hair with the knife and then watched the first long and dark lock of hair fall to the ground. He thought he had heard Tifa gasp as she sat rigidly. More and more hair covered the ground, looking like falling pieces of night sky. It fell like bundles of feathers as Cid worked on it, and the mane became shorter and shorter. Tifa, feeling a lot lighter, reached up at one point to run a hand through.

"I'm not done." Cid snapped before she could mess up his progress. Tifa's hand retracted back to where she had kept it pinned to her lap as if any intervention might change her mind.

"I don't know, Cid, how short is it?" Tifa inquired hesitantly after some time.

"Oh, no, it's too late to go back now!" Cid crowed before asking, "Here, this short enough?"

Tifa ran a hand through what was left of her hair. The dark locks weren't cut down to her scalp as she had suspected Cid of doing, but was actually left a good bit of length. She had always wondered what her hair would look like short and when she looked into the reflection of Cid's steel cigarette lighter, she saw that it was so thick that it had refused to lay flat and spiked up in the back. Cid had spared some of her bangs, which were still jaw length and parted at the side, refusing to rise into a spiky mess with the rest of her hair. From what Tifa could see of the reflection in the metal, she could pass as a boy, given a few more improvements.

"I look like…" she murmured before trailing off after a thought had struck her. There was an uncanny resemblance between her and her brother now that her hair had been cut to about his length. There was an obvious difference in the color scheme of their hair and eyes, along with a drastic difference in their facial angles. It was the little details, though, that brought a resemblance to light. The way her hair spiked up, the color of their complexion, and they even had the same shaped eyebrows.

Cid brushed off numerous strands of hair from his clothes. "Yeah, I didn't know it would end up looking as messy as his. Now let's get the rest of this stupid idea over with."

Without the length weighing it down, Tifa's thick hair had risen to an almost gravity defying place of rest. Running a hand through it, she tried to get used to the idea of having it permanently short. The lack of weight felt so odd to her and at first she wondered if she was suffering from shock of getting her hair chopped off.

"It'll do," Tifa said bleakly, handing back the lighter.

"It'll have to," Cid commented, "You look like you're about to pass out."

"So what's next?" Tifa asked, trying to forget that her hair was now gone. She got up from the rock and turned to face Cid with her hands on her hips.

Cid noticed the optimism had radiated from her face. He knew she would be crushed if anything were to happen to her, due to lack of preparation. He crossed his arms in resolve. His ways could be rough, but he wasn't about to let her get discovered. The way Tifa moved and walked was the exact definition of female and her voice was entirely too high.

"Alright, I'm not gonna let you go just yet." Cid decided.

"I thought you said I could leave tonight? I'll have a better cover, won't I?" She tried to object sensitively.

"You can go tomorrow early in the morning," Cid said, "We've still got some things to work on."

"Cid," Tifa protested.

"No, ma'am, I'm acting stupid just letting you go at all. You act exactly like a girl, so I'm not letting you go until tomorrow morning," Cid crossed his arms, "That is if you're planning on going, at all."

Tifa suppressed any rebukes, "Fine."

For the rest of the day Cid tutored Tifa in the art of walking like a man and retaining a posture like so. He had noted to her that the stride of a woman's was considerably different from a man's. Tifa felt ridiculous the rest of the day, swaggering around with a choppy mess of hair on her head. Her confidence waned when she was beginning to wonder if any of this was actually making a difference.

Night came fast and the camp locked down with no fire to cook over or keep warm around. The weakest of the group resided in the crevice where they were least likely to be discovered and the stronger were lying on the ground outside. Tifa found herself staring at the stars all night, too excited to sleep for the first time since she boarded the airship that led her to this place.

Early the next morning, she found herself holding a wide sash in front of her. She knew herself that she would never get away posing as a guy with the generous curves she had. Tifa was a blessed girl when it came to having a full figure. A very full figure to be exact. It was something that would only get in her way, though. Tifa had resolved to do this part herself, knowing that Cid would never assist at this point. Not that she wanted to, she mentally added with a blush. She bit her lip to brace herself, sucking her chest in as much ash possible before setting to work.

With much trouble, she eventually was able to finish. Discarding the fitted white shirt she used to wear into a dusty duffel bag, Tifa pulled on a baggy long-sleeved men's shirt and exchanged her mini-skirt for a pair of long pants. She would need all the room of the baggy clothes to hide the curves of her waist and hips. Thankfully, they were able to do so after a few layers.

Pulling a jacket on, Tifa stepped out from behind the rock wall she had used as a personal dressing room. Now almost obsessively ridden of any curves that could betray her and a restricted range in breathing, she had completed the finishing touches of her transformation. Tugging on her loose borrowed clothes, she set out to find Cid, making sure she was keeping in line with what he had taught her on walking.

"Hey," she greeted him from the few yards she was at.

"No," Cid grunted at his sitting place beside one of his crew.

"Excuse me?" Tifa asked, halting her short walk to the main camp.

"Your voice," Cid said, "that'll never work."

Tifa smiled at the familiar gruffness. She settled into a sitting position beside the tough man, "I know that."

"Just saying," Cid muttered.

"So, do I look like a boy?" she asked, hopefully.

"Heck, I don't know." Cid said before stopping someone who was passing by, "Hey, is that a guy or girl?"

"Um," the person stuttered. They weren't completely sure. "I guess a boy. I don't remember seeing him, before. Looks kind of girly though."

"Yes!" Tifa exclaimed and pumped a fist in the air.

"Okay so it really is a girl, isn't it?" the person said, changing their mind.

"Alright, get outta here," Cid grumbled while sending the extra person away before mumbling to Tifa, "work on your voice."

"I will when I get there." Tifa assured him. "That's probably going to be the easy part, anyway."

Cid stretched before asking, "So, when are you heading out?"

"Oh, probably in an hour, or so, no rush." She said nonchalantly while gazing into the horizon. Cid only answered with a nod of his head. Tifa was still trying to get used to her new haircut and had taken to twiddling with the ends of her bangs.

"It's not like you have nothing else to do," Cid grumbled after a pause in conversation.

"Hm?" Tifa hummed in question.

"Go ahead, get outta here," Cid grunted, "Just don't forget about us."

Tifa was looking at the ever-surprising captain. He seemed to be aloof, at the moment. The girl, now disguised as a boy, looked at him for any hint that he could be lying, somehow.

"You mean it?" she asked, hopefully. She had thought Cid would never let her go, and here he was rushing her along.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, "go get your business done and try to help us out whenever you find the time."

Tifa's dark eyes bored into him, examining his demeanor. When she decided that he was honest, Tifa leaned over and wrapped her arms quickly around him before bouncing to her feet.

"Thanks, Cid!" Tifa, said, quickly turning to leave.

"Work on that voice!" he called over his shoulder. Tifa smiled and realized that it was her friend's way of saying "goodbye, for now."

"Got it!" Tifa rumbled in a fake, masculine voice before grabbing her duffel bag and jogging off. Cid muttered sullenly as he watched the girl hurry off in the direction of the city of Midgar.

As uncomfortable she was with the clothes she was wearing (also considering the factor that kept them fitting like they should) and the unnatural way she was forcing her legs to walk, Tifa found herself still happily revolving around that funny thing called hope. There was hope for the band of survivors and she was one of the few who were keeping it kindled by taking on a seemingly impossible task.

Just as her steps began to lose their boyish swagger and joyful bounce, something blackened against the blue sky, in the distance. She glanced at her surroundings, in case there were any enemies, nearby. Sticking close to the cover of whatever rock formations she could find, Tifa continued her walk, wary of what might be around her.

She was finally upon the city and staring at its vast wall from behind a rock formation. Tifa's eyes first scanned the façade she was facing for any door or passage she could sneak through. Seeing nothing, her eyes rose to the top of the wall where the possibility of watch towers could be. Finding nothing to catch her, she relaxed and let the rough strap of the duffel bag fall from her shoulder. Leaning against the rock, she began to contemplate a way of getting over.

"I could climb it," she murmured aloud before realizing that the wall probably had no grip to aid in going over. "I wonder if I might find a weak point, somewhere. Oh, well, this is just one side, anyway, there's bound to be a way in."

Tifa looked towards the sun which was on its journey to set. Skin crawling, she had a growing feeling that she was being watched. Rotating her head in every direction someone could possibly be, there was a sudden footfall as if someone had landed and Tifa figured out that they had been watching her from atop the rock wall.

"State your business," a dark voice said as a red cape rose lazily on the slightest breeze. Tifa found herself staring into not one, but three gun barrels.

* * *

Lookie there :D a cliffhanger! Too bad you people will have to see what happens next Thursday ;) You could be ever so nice and **leave a review** of what you think so far :) it encourages the writer :3


	4. Chapter 4 Frightening

Soooooooo this is kinda awkward for those who have been trying to read this story and waited weeks for an update... I lost heart, a little in this story because it seemed that it hasn't been getting a lot of attention but I decided that it will gain some momentum as I update (hopefully o.o) I know I said that I would update every Thursday, but I wanted to get another chapter up so as not to keep any current readers waiting. I will post another chapter Thursday c: readers are allowed to throw burnt marshmallows at me if I don't for any reason.

Disclaimer: don't own nothin but the storyline blah blah blah. Not even the chapter title (Schumann)

* * *

Chapter 4 Frightening

The room was lit only by the sun streaming in from the tall, elegant windows. Rich furnishings and opulent decorations contrasted with the girl's tastes and couldn't have challenged her mood more. All of her life people attempted to spoil her like a princess but somehow a sweet and playful nature arose from what could have been a nasty personality. Aerith blamed her brother for making her turn out the way she did. Now he was gone. Nothing could dampen her spirits more.

Three quick raps resounded from her bedroom door, but Aerith didn't have the heart to tell her visitor to leave her. After three more raps and no answer, whoever was at the door tested to see if it was locked before completely turning the knob. Yuffie slid her head around the door before stepping in and shutting it behind her.

"Um," she said as her mind did back flips trying to figure out what to say next. "So… you feel like coming out, yet?"

Aerith just glanced out a window, forlornly, and the emerald grass looked back at her. Yuffie walked further into the room that was a dominant mahogany color, attained from the wood paneling, with dashes of pinks. She noticed that her lady was dressed in a white dress instead of her usual pink. Yuffie saw a velvet black dress lying limply on the other side of the bed where Aerith was sitting on the opposite side.

Aerith noticed Yuffie looking at the black dress "I just couldn't bring myself to wear it. It felt so wrong. Even more wrong than wearing the pink one. I know it's a stupid thing to want to do." Her short sentences strongly hinted at Aerith's frustration at her self.

Yuffie took a few steps, and offered a goofy grin. "Whenever I'm sad, hitting Reno always helps me." She said with a punch to an imaginary Turk.

She knew she had failed at cheering her up yet again when she heard a stifled sigh from Aerith. She tried to hide them, but Yuffie's keen hearing always picked up on the smallest exasperated one. Yuffie had tried consoling her before but never saw any signs of the flower girl's return to her usual ways. So the ninja finally got around to the subject of why she came and pulled a wrinkled letter out of her looked at it with hope she might get a laugh from the wilting flower.

"I picked up the mail before I came around, and you had something," she said while holding out the white envelope to the girl in the white dress. "I'll read it to you, if you want."

For the first time in Yuffie's visit, Aerith deliberately turned her delicate eyes to the girl who stood across from her. Aerith reached out for the letter silently and looked to see who it was from. She immediately handed the letter back to Yuffie after seeing the addressee.

"Tell him I'm not seeing anyone," Aerith said with an annoyed hiss of breath. She turned her face to the ceiling as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie asked, "It's not like you know what he's going to say. It's something to do, at least."

Aerith shook her head, "I don't want to bother with it, right now."

"But you don't know what _this_ one's about." Aerith's friend and bodyguard insisted.

"No, Yuffie," Aerith closed her eyes. "I don't feel like it, right now."

"If it's what you will." Yuffie muttered before pocketing it. Suddenly, a loud crash resonated from downstairs and unnerved the both of them. Yuffie had her hand on the giant shuriken strapped to her back out of reflex, but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice laughing, one story down.

Aerith had unintentionally cursed and calmed her nerves before asking "What was that?"

"Oh, yeah," Yuffie remembered, "Reno came over."

Aerith groaned slightly. Yuffie sat down on the bed beside her and patted her on the back. She was an amateur at comforting the crestfallen, seeming how she had been a go-getter her entire life.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't drink so much," the brunette said, blowing a curl out of her face.

"Yeah," Yuffie said, looking off into another direction, guiltily.

More laughter boomed from downstairs, disrupting the quiet. Aerith tensed at each wave of giggling and Yuffie contemplated different ways to quiet Reno, in which many were lethal. Eventually, the merriment came to a much quieter level and peace seemed to creep back in, hesitantly. Both girls seemed to sigh in relief at the quiet release.

"Do you wanna go outside? Maybe find something to get into?" Yuffie offered after there was a moment where the two waited for something else to disrupt the calm.

Aerith shook her head after a few seconds. Yuffie rolled her eyes when she saw that she wasn't looking. Days had passed in the span of time that Aerith had took on a hermit's hobby in which she stayed mostly confined to her house, coming out for few things. Yuffie found her job as a bodyguard quite undemanding, at the present. However, she also wondered if Aerith planned to stay in the house all day and let the flowers die. Yuffie mourned momentarily for the flowers that were slowly dying.

Aerith, herself, knew that she should try going out, but there was something that kept her from setting foot outside of her house that had never hindered her before when her brother was still alive. They had been so close and suddenly it had been taken away so quickly. He had given her the confidence and strength to face the world. She couldn't just forget him, now.

A thud broke the silence, again, followed by more crazed laughter and Yuffie's eye twitched in an effort to contain her annoyance. She buried both hands in her short, black hair and tried to wait out the noise then stood up immediately, not able to withstand it anymore.

"I'll go check into this," Yuffie said over her shoulder, then realized that Aerith was smiling and shaking her head, "Are you going to be alright?" Yuffie asked, anyway, knowing the smile wouldn't last long.

She knew she should have found something else to say. Aerith wasn't exactly "alright". The girl spoke a word of confirmation, nevertheless, wanting to bother the least she could. Yuffie frowned and shut the door behind her before making her way downstairs.

After a staircase and a series of corridors, Yuffie located the source of the sound, not realizing that she had her shuriken in hand. Reno was laughing in hysterical fits, and Rude had him by his collar, at least two feet off of the floor. Yuffie let the shuriken hang lazily from her hand and stood at the doorway observing the pair with an agitated look on her face.

"You missed it, Yuf!" Reno laughed, even though he was in the grip of the human equivalent of a grizzly bear. Rude looked angry enough to kill. Yuffie couldn't help but chuckle at the predicament.

"I'm probably going to regret asking what," Yuffie laughed, putting her weapon up.

"I_ pantsed_ him! Oh, he was so mad at me, too!" Reno began to cough from laughing so hard. Yuffie thought she saw a tinge of red on Rude's dark-skinned cheeks.

"Actually, I'm glad I missed it." She said, "Can you guys be a little more quiet with the pantsing, then? Don't worry, Rude, you're allowed to pummel him, as long as he doesn't squeal too loud."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Reno cautioned when Rude seemed to raise a fist. "I'll be quiet as soon as big guy puts me down, yo."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the proposed compromised. "Fine, put him down. I'll get him later, for ya'."

Rude set the lanky man on his feet and Reno brushed himself off. The larger Turk straightened his tie and sank back into the couch, sulkily, his eyes hidden behind jet black glasses. Yuffie took a seat at the piano bench.

"She still holed up?" Reno asked, blithely.

"She's not 'holed' up!" Yuffie defended. "But, yeah, she's still up there. She got a letter from that Cloud guy, again. She didn't even read this one."

"Really, now," Reno said, sparking his interest, "This may be your best chance to intervene, Rude."

"Shut it." His friend replied.

"Sorry, Rude, she's not interested," Yuffie said.

"_I'm_ not interested."

Reno leaned towards Yuffie and whispered quite loudly, "He's in the denial stage," while Yuffie nodded her head, in mock understanding. Rude threw him a glare and Reno reversed back into the position he had been, previously. He decided that it wasn't worth risking his life to add a few more words to his sentence.

"Do you think she's gonna let the flowers die?" Yuffie asked with a downcast look.

"Nah, she'll probably come around before then," Reno waved a hand.

"She's been like this for three days."

"Oh, crud, she needs to come around faster."

Before Aerith's brother had died, Yuffie had been the one bouncing along behind her and spouting silly comments and jokes. Lately, with her confinement to the house, she had been trying to keep Reno's antics quieted down with threats of all kinds, knowing that her lady didn't much like the loud noise and rowdiness.

"I miss Aerith," slipped out of her mouth, quietly.

"So have you heard from the batman, any?" Reno inquired as if he had heard nothing.

"Oh, no, he's skulking around, somewhere," Yuffie answered, understanding Reno's special name for the scientist tenant who lived on the Gainsborough residence. The only reason the family kept the moody scientist around was for the high rent he paid and the fact that the softhearted Aerith had disagreed with casting him out on the streets.

"Ugh, he needs to wash his hair," Reno commented. "Any new activities from him?"

"No, just hanging around Aerith's door a little too long, still. Next time I catch him he's gonna get a nice taste of my knuckles." Yuffie said, beginning to get fired up. "I'm about sick of him."

"Ew," Reno said, screwing his face up, "he actually thinks he has a chance with her, especially now?"

"Probably just wants to think he does," Yuffie replied, "I'm waiting for the day I get to kick his butt out of the door, myself."

"Has he gotten in the garden, again?" Reno asked, not really watching what he was saying. Then again, when does Reno ever?

There was a known fact that Hojo would take random "specimens" from Aerith's personal garden. Yuffie and Reno had concluded that he would either take them and try to find some way of experimenting on them or convince himself that it was a token from the gardener, herself. No one was quite sure what he did with the poor flowers, anyhow.

"No," Yuffie said, and then suddenly seemed down, "but I think one of the bushes were beginning to dry out."

"Move over," Reno commanded, suddenly. Yuffie found herself scooted onto the very edge of the wooden bench, her petite body almost completely falling off. Gripping the edge, she waited for Reno to reveal whatever antic he was going to come up with.

He made a dramatic flourish of cracking his knuckles and running a single finger through a scale of keys. Then, suddenly, there was the vilest sound ever heard on Gaia as soon as he began to bang on it.

"Do you even know how to play?" Yuffie asked, unnerved by the sudden banging Reno was coaxing out of the abused instrument.

"Maybe," he replied. Yuffie stared at Reno for a moment before concluding he was drunk. After hitting another wrong note he said, "No, I don't think I do."

He then commenced in wailing every insult he knew about Professor Hojo. Yuffie slapped a hand over his mouth to get him to stop.

"Did you like it?" he asked his companions when she let go.

"I thought the whole reason I came down here was to keep you from making any more noise." Yuffie said, trying to conceal a smile.

"Catchy." Rude replied, sarcastically. Reno decided through the hint of a smile from the ninja next to him that his day was fulfilled before he pressed random keys, carelessly.

"What is going on here?" a voice hissed from the doorway of the sitting room. Reno ceased his attempt at playing the piano and noticed that the muse of what he thought was a rather lovely song, standing at the door.

Reno frowned when he saw that his assumptions of Hojo's hygiene seemed to be correct after glancing at the stringy, black hair. He elbowed Yuffie and gestured to Hojo's hair. She choked back a few chuckles after receiving a piercing glare from the disheveled scientist.

"As I recall it your cousin didn't seem to care for either your volume in voice or your repulsive drinking habits. At all." Hojo added harshly.

"Lighten up," Yuffie said. "It's not like it's really bothering anyone."

"Need I remind you that a mere servant should know their place." Hojo droned, venomously. He noticed the third member of the party and turned his eyes away in distaste, not quite sure why the extra Turk was needed. Yuffie's mouth was open to shoot back an angry reply before Reno silenced her and waved Hojo out.

"I'll only ask you so many times to calm yourselves." The scientist growled.

"Ah, go haunt a mansion, or something," Reno called to the departing scientist who glared at the red-head before leaving.

Reno smiled triumphantly before Yuffie growled after him "Bastard."

"I'll take care of that guy, if you want," Rude said, craning his neck to see if Hojo was still out in the hall, or not.

"I'll do it myself!" Yuffie said, about to rise from her seat. Reno pulled her back down by her arm.

"No need for violence, yo." He said. "I get the feeling a plan is about to start brewing."

* * *

*Cringe* I'm sorry if that part with introducing Hojo was weak. I really wanted to have him do something to insult the other three characters but I had a hard time making my brain translate what it wanted into words T.T Just be glad I revised this chapter a whole lot because my previous take on Aerith sucked . as always, **thank you reviewers! And readers, tell me what you think by leaving a review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Pleading Child

Yeah I'm attempting to update on Thursdays again for the few who might be reading this story. Hopefully, this will solve the cliffhanger issue from the last time we left Tifa alone with big, bad Vincent ;3 Enjoy!

I do not own the Final Fantasy 7 franchise, Twelfth Night, or even the chapter title u.u

* * *

Chapter 5 Pleading Child

"I'm, uh, I-I…" Tifa stammered out, her knees suddenly feeling weak at being caught by surprised by what looked like a scarlet ghost.

Raven black hair covered one of his penetrating eyes and the high collar of his cape hid the bottom half of his face. The tattered end of the cape seemed to float even when there was no breeze, making him look that much more threatening. Tifa felt small up next to him, especially since he was quite a bit taller than her.

"State your business," he repeated, holding the triple-barreled gun steady.

Tifa calmed herself down and tried to reason in her brain. Obviously, by the way he was using his words, he couldn't be a mugger of any sort and if he was working for Shinra, he would be in uniform. Tifa's heart skipped a beat when she wondered if the threatening man could be with AVALANCHE.

"I'm looking for Avalanche." She said, maintaining a low voice. Tifa hoped that her assumptions could be correct. She didn't think of the possibilities of if he wasn't a member of Avalanche, one of which was death by three bullets.

"What for?" the red wraith questioned quickly, rushing her for answers.

"I want to join," Tifa said, feeling her heart quicken in hopes that she would be accepted. The man lowered his firearm, finding the undersized "boy" before him no threat.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he said, walking away.

"Wait, are you one of them?" Tifa asked. He paused in stride, contemplating his answer.

"What if I was?"

Tifa gulped when she forgot the lines she had rehearsed so much on her journey to the city. She began piecing what she could together to make a decent explanation. The setting was like nothing she had imagined. Tifa had thought she was going to be in a building of some sorts, recruiting with other brave lads instead of shuffling and stuttering on the dusty outskirts with the palest man she had ever seen.

"I… want to join. My friends and I," Tifa attempted to explain, "We were attacked by Shinra. I wanted to join so I could help… them- people like us."

_Why am I getting myself into a war?_ The thought had come so suddenly to Tifa that she gasped. It was too late to go back on her word now, not after she promised to help Cid and the others.

The man turned away, again and casted behind him monotonously: "It happens every day."

"Then, that makes me want to help that much more." Tifa decided. If there really were people like her getting hurt every day because of what was going on, maybe there was more than just fitting into the city and getting the survivors in, too. There were others who needed help. These discoveries only emboldened her more.

"I heard you weren't doing too well, lately," Tifa said, "it never hurts to have extra help. Besides, I want to be of use, somehow."

_Make myself useful, maybe that's how I can fit in,_ Tifa thought, hopefully.

"Please," Tifa pleaded.

The other end of the conversation turned on her, suddenly. "Are you willing to give up everything? Even your friends? What about your life?" he growled.

Tifa was caught by surprise and recalled her promise to Cid. She had asked so much of him and the only thing he asked of her was only to remember them and not to get hurt. Although she was at a conflict she knew her answer would aid in getting her in.

"Yes," she answered after much thought. Tifa hoped that the man could notice her contemplation.

He began to walk away again, putting away his gun and Tifa was staring at him feeling hurt. At first she thought he was actually leaving her.

"Follow me," he said, almost too quiet for Tifa to hear. She jogged the distance between them, excited to see the entrance. She would have to remember it in order to sneak in her other comrades.

"Thank you," she said, breathlessly, almost forgetting to disguise her voice. Tifa was excited enough to chatter on endlessly, but she found it hard to talk in the stoic presence of her company.

For a moment, it seemed as if Tifa was being led to the river Styx by an inhabitant of the underworld while she was following the tall figure. He looked as if memories haunted him and that he had seen many things too wild for just anyone to comprehend. Tifa wondered what might be his story, but dared not to ask.

They circled at least a quarter of the wall before there was even the slightest sign of stopping. Tifa was about to abandon her newly attained walking style that was outdistanced by the gliding stride of the second of the duo. At last, he stopped her when they approached a grate in the wall.

Without so much as a kick, the barred frame fell weakly to the ground at the man's feet. He seemed to only duck slightly as he slid under the narrow opening and Tifa had to drop to the ground to crawl under it. The city that met her eyes was grimy and grey, streets and sidewalks covered in trash and debris. There was smoke breaking up the blue of the sky from multiple places. Something told her that it wasn't coming from chimneys. Tifa almost lost her guide when she found herself staring for too long. She was able to catch him just as he slithered into the shadows of an alleyway.

They weaved through criss-crossing mazes of alleys and narrow streets. Tifa didn't have time to look around or she would have been indefinitely lost in the dark labyrinth. She wondered how may others knew their way around the confusing tangle of paths and knew it was perfect for confusing pursuers. She didn't even realize they had approached the end of their little walk and stopped before she could crash into the phantom leading her.

A door was opened for her and Tifa peered into the bare room they entered with random men as the only things filling space. She was led to a well-muscled man who looked her up and down as soon as she was presented to him.

"Just what we need," the dark-complected man commented sarcastically, "more kids."

_Who does he remind me of?_ Tifa wondered as soon as she heard his derisive words before an image of Cid floated across her mind. Her attention was brought back to the present when she figured out that there was a conversation going on.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked her, before settling comfortably into a chair.

"Er," Tifa faltered, looking around for a quick idea. She decided on the first name she could think of. "Zack?"

"Zack," the man rumbled, "Where you from?"

Tifa wondered if her whereabouts were probably left unsaid, but she was feeling pressured to answer. "Elsewhere," tumbled out of her mouth. She immediately wished to take her last word back, in which she never meant to say.

"Oh, and he's got a sense of humor," the man scoffed before scolding her severely, "Well, that's gonna get your sorry self nowhere. If you plan on getting on in Avalanche you need to cut the cute talk if you wanna live long in battle."

"He said that he and his friends were attacked by Shinra, Barret." Tifa's previous guide added into the conversation. Tifa hadn't realized that they had fallen for her disguise until they put her under the label of "he." She felt a sort of satisfaction for that and it helped ease the current humiliation she was undergoing.

"Well, Vincent over there's probably already said to you that it happens everyday," Barret sighed, "you also probably didn't think that he was being honest with you."

Tifa nodded her head in humble honesty. "I did."

"So, you here to get the revenge? Because you're the third person this week coming here for that cliched reason." Barret said and Tifa straightened up at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Actually," she stated, "I'm not really here for revenge."

"Really," Barret rubbed his stubbly chin, "then why else?"

"He says he wants to help people like him," Vincent answered for Tifa, "people who were attacked by Shinra."

Barret seemed to consider her even more, as if sizing her up. Tifa knew that as a girl, she was quite tall, but as a guy, she was pretty small compared to the all the hulking men around her. She thought that maybe Barret considered her barely old enough to be joining a military force of any kind.

"Tell me, Zack," Barret said, trying out Tifa's new name, "are you comfortable with the fact that you'll be going into battles that you might not come out of? Can you actually fight for your life?"

Tifa wasn't exactly comfortable but she already knew her answer. "Yes," she said, certainly.

"Good," Barret said suddenly lightening up.

_Things will get better, _Tifa tried to convince herself, and then remembered a vital promise.

"Wait," she said, her voice almost giving way to its true female sound, "I have some friends who need help."

"Don't we all?" one of the bystanders said.

Tifa ignored the commenting person before saying to Barret, "My friends, we've been on the run from Shinra for days and we need some sort of protection, at least a place to stay."

"Are you serious?" Barret suddenly, beginning to fume, "You came here just to bum off a place to stay?"

"No," Tifa tried to correct him.

"So are you going to fight for us or go shopping for houses?" Barret growled.

"Yes, I want to fight," Tifa found herself saying, "my friends just need help. We have hungry, sick, and injured people. Three are civilians and all three are in serious condition. The rest are pilots and airship crew and only the captain knows the layout of the land."

Barret looked at Vincent who was standing behind Tifa. They seemed to exchange silent words before one of them ever spoke.

"He seems honest enough," Vincent murmured. Tifa wanted to thank him but knew she would come across rude for speaking out loud. That, or weak.

Barret paused before saying, "I don't know. I don't think I can send another kid off into this."

"I'll be fine," Tifa tried to protest but was brushed off by Barret.

"We can see what Cloud has for him to do." Someone suggested, "That doesn't sound very dangerous, for now."

"Fine, then," Barret said, "we'll get your buddies somewhere and you'll do as I say. That clear enough?"

Tifa nodded, eagerly, waiting to do what she could.

* * *

I have to say, the next chapter that picks back up with Tifa's journey is my favorite so I hope all of you will anticipate it just as much!

**Ok, do you see that _big, blue button that says review_? _Click it_. Now. Leave your opinion on this story. The author will be appeased.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pleading Child

This is not my favorite chapter...In fact, I thought about getting rid of it completely, but I thought "Hey, I'll just post it anyway." I'm just a little scared the characters might be OOC, so don't hate me forever if they are T.T Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Poet Speaks

Yuffie found her self trying to water flowers, a task that possibly no ninja of her caliber had performed before. She staggered under the weight of the overfull watering can and sloshed its contents all over herself. Finally reaching the thirsty flowers, she tipped it to where the water flowed out of the spout and onto the vegetation. The ground greedily soaked up all that she emptied at first, but eventually it pooled to where the roots of the plants would get their share. However, water also dribbled over the top of it, running over Yuffie's legs. The cool water was almost a shock against the beating heat of the day.

"Who knew this could be so hard?" she muttered to herself. Yuffie decided that it was easier fighting off multiple enemies at once, instead of watering the large garden.

"You're giving them too much," a voice startled her, making her drop the can. Yuffie turned to see what looked like a moving stuffed animal atop a red tiger of some sort.

"Cait, Red! Which one of you did that?" she demanded, still in a tizzy.

"It wasn't me," Cait Sith replied. "I was just watching until Red thought that you were giving them a little too much."

Yuffie sighed and picked up the almost empty watering can and poured what was left on the flowers she hadn't watered, yet. Tossing the tin can, somewhere, she turned to address the newcomers.

"Where've you been?" she asked, "Aerith's gonna want to see you."

"We met somewhere on the outskirts and I decided to hitch a ride," Cait Sith replied from atop Red XIII's head. They followed Yuffie inside where she led them through the large house to Aerith's room.

"So, you two do know what's been going on, lately, haven't you?" she asked, thinking that they of all people- or beings, really- would know.

"Yes," Cait Sith, the prominent speaker said, "such a sad thing."

"But it would be better if she would live life, instead," Red XIII spoke as he walked up the staircase, behind Yuffie. Even if the reclusive creature rarely talked, the times he did, it would be of something important and meaningful.

"Ugh, Reno says that it isn't that big of a deal," Yuffie said, "He was being such a butt about it."

"Well, it is her brother, after all, so she has a right to be upset," Cait Sith approved, "I have to agree with Nanaki that it would be better to live on. It would have been what her brother wanted, after all."

Yuffie held up a finger to her lips in a quieting signal before opening the door for them. The two walked through the doorway into the dim room where Aerith had moved to a chair at a desk with her back to the three. At first, she took no notice of her guests.

"I've got some visitors for you," Yuffie said, hopefully. Aerith looked over her shoulder and a pleased look came over her gentle face.

"Cait, Red!" she addressed, fondly, "Where have you two been?"

"Oh, here and there." Cait Sith replied as Aerith rose from her chair. The toy-like cat ended up being cuddled in the young woman's arms.

"It's so good to see you two," she said, "how long have you been in town?"

"They said they haven't been in long," Yuffie answered for them, crossing her arms.

There was a long pause before Red spoke for the first time since the two entered her room, "He would have wanted you to keep living on."

A saddened look shadowed Aerith's face. Yuffie wondered if it was necessary for Red XIII to bring up such a subject. The ninja directed her eyes up to the ceiling and began the process of waiting out whatever might be coming.

"I know," she said slowly, "it just feels… wrong, going places without him, forgetting about my own brother for just a few moments."

"Why should you mourn for him if he's safe in the Lifestream, then?" Nanaki questioned, the sunlight streaming in from the windows glinting off of his crimson fur.

Aerith's only reply was silence as she looked down while running a hand over Cait Sith's plush ears. Yuffie began to twiddle her thumbs behind her back. One never really knew how awkward situations could be until there was an unwanted turn in circumstances.

"So howabout the weather?" Yuffie muttered, hoping for some change in subject.

"You're right," Aerith said, still looking down. "I shouldn't be like this."

Yuffie didn't realize it, but her mouth had fallen open. Her lady had finally figured out that it was time to move on and so quickly, to add to it. After Yuffie got over her initial shock she began thinking of things for the two to entertain themselves with whenever Aerith planned on getting out. Tomorrow would be a good day for gardening, judging by the weather forecast she had seen that morning. She thought up many things to keep Aerith busy, coming up with all sorts of irrational and wild adventures.

The evening eventually came upon them and Cait Sith and Nanaki departed, but Aerith had decided to stay in. Yuffie didn't mind, but made her promise that they would be outside by tomorrow morning. The ninja happily thanked the two odd creatures for the break from Aerith's deep mourning. She bounced downstairs that night during her break and found Reno passed out on a couch, in the library.

"Guess what?" the ninja asked cheerily. She didn't even bother with waking up the sleeping Turk who was jolted awake by the volume of Yuffie's voice.

"Geez, can you get any louder?" he asked, in a daze.

"Whatever; Aerith's finally came around! We're going to go outside and she's gonna teach me how to water the garden and then I said we could go beat up that one guy who keeps writing her letters, but she says that that wasn't necessary." Yuffie aimlessly chattered. "I want to do it anyway, though. It sounds fun."

"Okay, then," Reno replied, still not completely awake, "another chance at a successful relationship for Aerith is out the window, now."

"Oh," Yuffie said, figuring out that Aerith still didn't want to have any romantic relationship, still. "That's okay, though, at least she's getting out of the house, finally. I don't see anything wrong with her waiting and I'm just happy she's decided to do something. My job was starting to get unbearably easy."

"My job isn't," Reno complained, turning over on the couch.

"It's not _that_ hard." Yuffie said, "You should probably find somewhere else to work if you don't like it."

"I love my job," Reno corrected her, "it's just gotten a little harder is all."

"Blech, Turks," Yuffie gagged. Although the two were friends, Yuffie still held bitterness for Shinra's forces. "I checked the mail today and there was another letter."

"Do tell," Reno said his intrigue sparking.

"I didn't bother giving this one to Aerith, but I went ahead and read it before tossing it. Same guy, he's been apologizing because he takes it that he's coming across rude from the way Aerith hasn't written him back," Yuffie explained after settling into a cushy armchair.

"Hm, doesn't he get that she's not available?" Reno asked, sitting up.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's trying to be all nicey-nice and comforting."

"Have they even _talked _to each other, before?" Reno laughed.

"Actually," Yuffie replied, "I think they have. They seem to be friends, right now, but he's looking to get closer."

"Well, we all know where this is going to lead." Reno guessed without even voicing his assumptions.

"Yup," Yuffie agreed, "every time."

Somewhere, maybe days before or days after, a figure walked through the remains of a devastating crash. The man's strong muscles tensed as he examined the casualties, all around him. In the rubble, however, there seemed to be a body miraculously and completely intact, only suffering from cuts and bruises. Angeal felt for a pulse, and as small as the wing beats of a butterfly, the young man's heart still beat on.

* * *

So I hope that last paragraph tickled your interest ;3 Apparently, none of the readers read the bold message at the end of the last chapter that said to review. Here it is again: **PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you to the three people who actually have :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Catch Me!

So maybe i might have some readers, maybe i don't? Because no one seems to be worried about me updating lol. Here I am, again, and hopefully this chapter will spice things up. I'm trying to add more style to my writing, so hopefully there will be an increase in readers. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7 Catch Me!

Ceiling fans whirled slowly in the stuffy, grey room. No pictures decorated the walls and there wasn't a houseplant to be seen. Not much cleaning was often done from the layer of dust covering everything. Although she had been let in, Tifa wasn't much sure if she was welcomed.

"So why were you looking for me, in the first place?" the young man asked her curtly. He had proved himself to be reserved and she was beginning to wonder if it was time for her to leave, or not.

"Um," she stammered in what she hoped was her male voice, "I was sent over to you-,"

"And you got lost," he completed her sentence before chuckling dryly to himself, "what a great new recruit we've got."

Tifa's eyebrows knitted together in contemplation of this man. Just hours earlier she had been wandering the streets without a clue of where to start when a group of Soldiers came marching through. One's eye had caught sight of her and soon after a couple started to approach her. She immediately knew that the situation couldn't turn out well, especially for such an obvious foreigner who had borrowed a pilot jacket. While still at the Avalanche base, she had caught wind that Soldiers had began recruiting men off the street, willing or unwilling. And she was in no position to be drafted into the enemy army. Before she knew it, a hand clamped onto her arm and pulled her effortlessly into a doorway.

"Who are you and who are you with?" A voice murmured into her ear from behind, and felt strong arms gripping her roughly.

"Zack," Tifa managed to barely squeak in a man's voice, "of Avalanche."

"Stay quiet and follow me." She heard footsteps start up behind her before whoever it was called over his shoulder. "The name's Cloud."

When released, Tifa whirled around to a young man in nothing but black. His blue-green eyes and shock of blonde hair stood out against the shadows he had clothed himself with. The next thing she surveyed was the place she was in, a building long abandoned. She soon found she had to run to catch up with the man who had left her in just a few quick strides.

The dust and grit on the floor muffled the slapping of her boots as they hit the floor, trying to catch up with him. By the way things looked so far, this couldn't turn out very well on Tifa's part. She took a breath and resolved to lie low as long as she was in the town Midgar.

"Zack?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Um, yes?" Tifa hesitantly answered, finally taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Can you count how many mistakes you've made so far?"

Tifa came to a halt as she thought about this and jogged once more next to this man. "Not really. Did I do something wrong?"

"You let yourself get caught." Cloud replied, not sparing a glance towards her.

"Yeah, I almost ended up in a bind. Would've been awkward explaining things to those Soldiers, right?" Tifa tried to laugh it off by the end.

"Wrong." Cloud interrupted firmly, cutting her nervous laughter short. "Two things, you let yourself get noticed by the Soldiers, and then caught by me. Got it?"

She tried to control the embarrassment rising to warm her face. Ducking her head so he wouldn't notice, Tifa mumbled a reply.

"Another thing you did wrong was willingly inform me of who you were and worse yet, who you were with." Cloud finally turned his gaze upon her. Although his face was the perfect expression of apathy, his eyes were full of lightning. "_Never_ let that happen again."

Tifa began to rethink joining up now. She had gone and messed it up so far, and who knows how far much she could mess it up any more. Taking another breath, she reassured herself that things would get better. Not to mention the service she was doing for her fellow Nibelheim people.

"So," Cloud began in a less harsh tone. There was still an unintended and natural sharpness under his soft voice. "You must be new."

Cloud opened a door and took a look outside before going out of it. Tifa almost summed him up as rude for not letting her through first, but she remembered that she was under the guise of a boy now. Things were different now.

"It's easy to tell, then?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely."

And then it was in a house she found herself in now. In a large open room that looks like it used to maybe double as a home and store or even restaurant possibly. A bell at the top of the door had only confirmed her answer when she had entered.

Blue-green stared at her coldly. She could hardly look away from his penetrating gaze as if his eyes held her while he examined her again. However icy Cloud's eyes were though, there was something that seemed distracted in his look. And also innocent.

_Almost like a child_, Tifa mused to herself. She tried to put the idea of babying such a grown man out of her mind though. Besides, he was going to be a tough nut to crack now.

"So why are you here, again?" Cloud finally asked.

"Barret sent me up here." Tifa answered. What in the world he wanted her to do was a mystery.

"Oh, yeah," Cloud sighed. "More recruits to annoy me with."

"I'm sorry."

Cloud's eyes cut across to her, "I didn't mean for you to hear that really."

His statement didn't sound wholehearted but Tifa tried to reason that he was possibly in a bad mood. He left into the back room. Tifa wasn't sure whether she was to follow him or what but stayed seated while watching him open the refrigerator in what seemed to be a kitchen.

"How many has he sent here?" Tifa ventured to ask. She wondered how bitter the reply might be. Cloud glanced at her through the doorway and seemed to search her face for a second.

"Five this week."

It was only Tuesday. Tifa turned her face away in order to keep him from seeing her raised eyebrows. Shutting the refrigerator door, Cloud returned with a half gallon carton of milk.

"I usually just send them off to do some sort of errand, usually something just made up. Some of them might not turn back up but I just let the guys uptown know. I don't worry about the rest." Cloud said, taking a seat across from Tifa at a bare table in the middle of the large room. "If I like them enough, I'll look for them myself but most of the time, I don't."

"I see." Tifa answered. There wasn't another living soul she could find in the house.

"So like always, Barret didn't give you any specific mission to carry out, I'm guessing?" Cloud asked after a swig of milk.

Tifa suppressed a rueful smile and replied with a no. Barret only told her to find Cloud and sent her on her way. She wasn't even sure how Cloud was ranked in Avalanche.

"Well, I don't know if I could give you anything to do." Cloud said. Tifa wondered if he was going to stay true to his word and imagine some terrible deed for her to get herself lost in the city. Surprisingly, Cloud just rose from the table, closed the carton of milk, and gave her another surveying look before leaving her to herself.

"What do I do now?" she called after him.

Cloud's reply was a careless one. "I guess you either can stay here or go back. Your choice."

"Oh," was only Tifa could say. She blinked her eyes as she tried to register what was just said.

_Stay here or go back_, she thought, _but which am I supposed to do?_

She rose from her chair and began observing the first floor of the dwelling. The kitchen was skimpy in any cooking tools and the fridge was only packed with nonperishable items as well as a few of the cabinets. All doors were closed if there were even doors on the hinges and it seemed like if she didn't know Cloud was living here, only ghosts would have been staying.

"What to do." Tifa sighed to herself. She could either go back to Barret and get yelled at or stay at her current place with the Cloud, who seemed as hard to grasp as his namesake.

Before she reached the front door, however, something stopped her. _But what could be his story, exactly? _ Tifa wondered. She was hardly a day into her job and already she felt she was beginning to be pulled into a tangle of sorts. From that last thought, she made her decision.

* * *

As always, REVIEW...PLEASE. Or i'll wait forever and ever and ever to update again


End file.
